Bluemoon
Life Madmoon and pregnant Bluebelle was on the way to Cathra when Bluebelle suddenly felt some contractions. With help of Ignitemoon, who has a medical experience and some maids, she delivered Bluemoon safely in a shack. Bluemoon was a smart yet he eats a lot, he was overweight in his younger years until he was sent to the army trainee. He met Kuragine at age 16 married her the year after. At age 18, he attended a military academy in Rentakkin to become a captain. At age 20, he was on the frontlines fighting the Terraxian coalition. Terranova Incident The year was 811, One of Bluemoon’s diamond general was on order to go to Damascusa for a “peace treaty”. On the way there, one of his colonel was ambushed and kidnapped. So the diamond general order one of the captain to get him thinking he was lost. The captain was captured as well. The general started to feel weird that something really bad is going to happen. He received a fabricated letter that his captains and colonel was seen on Terraxian capital so he went there. Unbeknownst to the general, he saw his officers blindfolded and about to be shot at. The Terraxian ask if the democratic leader of Terrax can talk to the emperor privately. He said okay, and exhange him as a prisoner for his officers’ freedom. They agreed, but the officers rejects and told the general the third Nyaanese Code. The general wrote letter to the emperor that he was held captive. Bluemoon sees this a joke at first until a package containing a bloodied captain’s shirt was delivered. Blue was insulted and warned Terrax and gave them 1 million kooting for their release. The Terraxian rejected the gift since they want independence. Then a week after they delivered is the general’s family picture, his ring anda bloodied uniform with his service katana as well. Bluemoon sent in a rescue team of 200 soldier believing that Terraxian will surrender. The rescue team encountered 10,000 armed civilians and 5,000 soldiers waiting for them. Blue negotiated with the acting leader of Terrax. They disagreed. Blue realized that the duke of Terrax was killed and the nobles was purged. Bluemoon finally had enough and he finally declared war. = Terrax War of Independence Terrax was not alone in this war. They somehow stole some intel that Nyaan Empire plan to invade Damascusa and someday Navih. As a result, they joined the coalition as well. The tension finally reached Malnarr, Bradismus began helping the Terrax by sending equipment and supplies regardless of the Truce between Nyaan and Malnarr. He secretly sent around 20,000 troops as well. The war lasted for 6 years until Bluemoon finally had enough and gave Terrax Independence. Death Duel with Bradismus After the war, Bluemoon finds out that Malnarr was sending troops to Terrax. This just pissed Blue off and let it go. Months later, Bluemoon intercepted a letter from Bradismus for Kuragine and he began questioning Kuragine. This also angered Kuragine for Bluemoon being jealous. He angrily warned Bradismus that he will expose him. “C’mon then, for sure everybody knows you lose to Terrax” Bradismus mentioned. This time, Blue has enough and challenged him for a duel. The duel happened in a remote island north of Shanjia. Both men didn’t talk and Both men shot; Brad was the first one to shoot and received a gash on his right cheek from Blue while Blue was fatally shot on his chest. According to Blue’s number two. “Blue is a skilled marksman and Brad was all shaky like he never held a gun before. I knew Blue is not going for the kill shot but to humiliate him. Yet that shot is enough to humiliate him.” Blue was carried to the airship laid him down and stared at his family pictures for a while then he said: “Mom...Kura...Palin, take care of Taco and Burrito.(his cats)” minutes later, he died. The airship arrived in half-mast and Bluebelle was the first one to hear the news. Kuragine ran toward the dock but Bluebelle hugged her and told her that her husband’s gone. Kuragine was devastated and didn’t showed up in public for a month after his funeral. Haepalin also have nightmares about his dad being took away by “bad people”. Until she realized that he will never come back. Legacy After he died, they placed a memorial on the island they dueled on, Bradismus was seen bringing him snacks and drinks every year for forgiveness. Trivia * His mother, wife and his two cats outlived him. His dog passed away three months before his death. Bluebelle, his mother died at 844. About 25 years after his death. Only Bluebelle got to see her great-grandson, Gaeguli. * He met Bradismus in college in Furiconia College. They become bestfriends for a short time. His parents doesnt like Nyaanese royalties and even threat him to give up the crown to his uncle if he keeps connecting to Bluemoon. Category:Characters Category:Nyaanese